fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragna
Ragna is the commander of the Legion Under the Black Sun's 5th Cohort. Like all other members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, he was created using the magical containers of various mages. His came from former Muspelheim guild master, Surtr. Appearance Ragna has short, white hair with bangs, light brown eyes, and light skin. He's relatively short, being only 5' 3". He dresses in a black cloak, boots, pants, and shirt. He also has black nail polish. Personality Ragna is very soft spoken. He rarely interjects in conversations and speaks very quietly when he does. His own personality doesn't permit him to be very outgoing, or overconfident, despite being a commander in the Legion Under the Black Sun. History Like all the other members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Ragna was created using Proserpina's sculptures, and Typhos' Personification Magic, bringing him to life with the magical container of Surtr. Magic and Abilities Fire Giant: Ragna is exceptionally well-versed in this form of Fire Magic. This is due to part of his magical container coming from Surtr. His skill is so great that he can incinerate anything in a matter of seconds, and melt through Adamantine like butter. He can freely manipulate any fire in the area, or fire he creates to attack and burn foes, and can manipulate it to create a shroud over himself that burns his enemies, and prevents people from attacking him. This magic also allows him to assume the form of a giant made from fire. He can manipulate the flames to change his size, ranging from ten to sixty feet, and which increases his physical power. The larger he becomes, the stronger his physical attacks are, and he has overcome the weakness Surtr had in his decreased speed. Ragna also has a high resistance to fire, and heat based attacks. Knowing of the major weakness of Fire Magic, Ragna also took advantage of the fact he doesn't require oxygen to improve upon this magic. When deprived of oxygen, Ragna can switch his form of generating fire to low-leveled nuclear fusion, allowing him to generate even hotter flames without the need for oxygen. These flames appear a radiant, and more powerful yellow. These flames are also inedible to standard Fire element Slayers, as the flames are actually plasma, as opposed to fire. This process does use up more of his magical reserves however, and it takes a second for him to switch his combustion process. Hi fire, even in it's regular form, is even hot enough to burn Odin's Yggdrasil wood. *'Flame Scimitar:' Ragna manipulates his flames in order to create a large scimitar. This scimitar has great cutting power due to the amount of heat it generates. *'Flame Whip:' Ragna creates a powerful whip out of flames, capable of cutting, lacerating, and ensnaring whatever it touches. This spell's power is due to the amount of heat it radiates, leaving it capable of causing third degree burns, and leave long-lasting wounds. * Fire Minions: Ragna is capable of creating multiple minions made from flames. They cannot feel, and must be completely destroyed completely in order to cease functioning. The power of his minions are completely dependent on the number. The more minions he creates, the weaker the rest of them are. However the flames of each are still just as potent. * Ragnarok: Ragna's spell shares the same name with Odin's Yggdrasil spell, but he considers it the true form of Ragnarok. Ragna creates nine sphere of sun-like flames floating behind him. He can then freely manipulate their trajectory, and size. Doing so diminishes his magical energy, but not by a great deal. He would need to consistently use this technique in order for it to diminish his magic energy by a substantial amount, and for a rather long period of time. The spheres can also be destroyed, but this isn't easy as well, due to their immense heat melting, evaporating, or burning anything that gets too close. This is Ragna's most powerful spell. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, or sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Keen Intellect: Ragna is considered the most intelligent of Typhos' creations. His intelligence allowed him to perfect his Fire Giant magic, eliminating it's major flaws and weaknesses, and even the weaknesses of his comrades. Ragna is also the chief strategist of the Legion Under the Black Sun, with a perfect military record, even strategizing the assault on Nidavellir. Expert Weapons Specialist: Ragna is capable of expertly wielding the weans he generates with his flames, including whips, scimitars, and the like. Enhanced Strength: Although his physical strength lies greatly with his magical abilities, Ragna is capable of easily wielding a large scimitar, larger than himself, with one hand. Although the scimitar is made from fire. Immense Durability: Ragna has an immense amount of durability. He can take powerful physical blows and still get back to his feet afterwards. The same is true for projectiles as well. Ragna can even handle being impaled straight through his body, and continue to fight without removing whatever impaled him. Enhanced Agility: Ragna can easily jump around his opponent, and avoid damage. He often combines his gymnastic capabilities with his magic to deal physical attacks that char the skin of his target. Immense Magic Power: Like all other commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Ragna has an incredible amount of magic power. He can generate large amounts of fire without any problems, and even maintain his Fire Giant form, and his Ragnarok spell for extended periods of time without any problems. His power is said to have surpassed that of Surtr, the donor for Ragna's magical container. When exerting a large amount of magic power, his aura appears to be yellow flames, which cause anything within a combustible range to melt or catch fire. Trivia Ragna's name is a reference to Ragnarok, and his magic references how the nine worlds will burn. Ragna's appearance is based off of Ken Kanaki from Tokyo Ghoul. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Fire Magic User